A Little Night Pleasure
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: Vince has been having saucy dreams about Howard. Can he make them a reality? Very strong slash, so be warned!


**A/N: Right, I'm having major writer's block on all my stories at the moment, and so you have Violence to thank for this, as she suggested that I write something fluffy and slashy whilst I was waiting for inspiration to hit. Well, this is the outcome, and if you don't like slash or sex scenes, then read no further, because it's quite descriptive. I'm bit nervous about it actually, because I usually keep my sex scenes quite mild, but this is very smutty from start to finish, so you've been warned. I just hope it's okay!**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Boosh belongs to the gorgeous Julian Barratt and his beautiful partner in comedy, Noel Fielding.**

**xxxx**

**Vince stood over the kitchen counter stirring a cup of tea. He dragged the teaspoon over the edge of the mug and then placed it in the sink, about to turn round when he felt firm hands on his shoulders, holding him in place. He shivered as hot breath ghosted across the back of his neck, moving to his ear as the person behind him leant in closer, hands moving round to Vince's chest and travelling down towards the top of his jeans. Vince tried to turn, but a low growl in his ear rendered him helpless, legs turning to jelly, so instead he closed his eyes and pressed his back into the other person's front. Not being able to see who it was, Vince would normally have fought to free himself and would have been angry at being violated in such a way. But he wasn't, because even though he couldn't see who was inflicting these delicious ministrations on him, he knew damn well who it was.**

**Howard.**

**He knew the man well enough to know when he was in his presence. Vince gave a small moan as Howard rained hot kisses down the back of his neck, hands undoing his belt and moving over his fly. Vince's trousers were pushed down to just passed his knees, and he shivered as he felt Howard's hands squeeze his arse, his cock hardening and pushing uncomfortably into the door of the cupboard in front of him. One of the hands moved round to his stiffness, and Vince thrust into it, squirming and gasping, trying to turn again. But Howard held him firmly, and Vince trembled, the heat that was spreading over him, and the fact that Howard wouldn't let him look at him, exciting him more than he ever thought possible. Vince whimpered when the hand pumping his cock was pulled away, but he stopped when he heard Howard undoing his own trousers, and moaned when the bigger man pressed himself flush against his back. Fingers teased at his entrance, and a strong arm went round his waist, holding him up as his knees gave way.**

"**Howard..." Vince whispered his name like a prayer, but received nothing but silence in return as Howard pushed a finger into him, and Vince made a small choking sound, eyes swimming out of focus. "Howard, please..."**

Vince's eyes snapped open and for a moment he wasn't quite sure where he was. His breathing was fast and heavy and he pushed himself up, becoming all to aware of the fact that he had a rather painful erection. He wasn't too surprised though. He'd had similar dreams for the past few nights, only they had gone all the way, and he'd woken up sweaty and sticky, semen all over his stomach and stuck to the duvet.

He glanced quickly over at his friend in the bed across the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still fast asleep. He was sure that if these dreams, as pleasant as they were, were to continue, he'd soon be caught out.

He lay back down and tried to settle himself into sleep again, but images from the dream kept flashing across his mind, and his erection would just **not** go away. Vince put his head under his pillow, as if doing so would block everything out, but it was all to no avail. Frustrated, he threw the pillow away and sat back up again. There was no escaping it. His dreams about Howard were manifestations of his real feelings, and the more he denied it, the more erotic the dreams became. Cursing himself, he reached a hand under the duvet and wrapped it around his length. After a minute or so of trying to relieve himself, he gave up, knowing that what he **really **needed was just a few feet away from him.

At any other time, Vince would probably have just taken a cold shower, but just looking at Howard made him tingle, and before he could even register what he was doing, he'd crossed the room and perched on the edge of Howard's bed, looking down at the sleeping man with lust-filled eyes. He ran a hand over Howard's cheek and gently shook him awake.

"Howard... Howard."

Howard groaned and opened his eyes. "Vince?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Howard frowned and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What's wrong, little man? You sound ill."

Vince took a deep, shaky breath. "I had a dream. About **you**."

"Oh. What happened?" Howard leant back on his elbows and eyed Vince curiously, thinking that his dream-self had done something to upset the smaller man.

"Can I show you?"

"Show me?"

Vince nodded, the moonlight creating a halo around his head. Howard tensed slightly.

"Does it involve me getting out of bed?"

Vince bent down close to his ear, and whispered, "No. We'll be needing the bed."

Howard choked slightly, his eyes as wide as they would go. "You... what?"

"I said," Vince replied, voice husky as he placed a light kiss against Howard's jaw-line, "we'll need the bed."

"R-right... and what are you going to show me?" Howard's voice had risen several octaves, and he cleared his throat nervously, frozen in place as his brain couldn't make up its mind whether to make him stay put or run.

Vince leant in to kiss him, but something in the back of Howard's mind lit up, and he pulled away quickly, leaving Vince looking confused and a bit scared. He opened his mouth to frantically apologise, but it was Howard who got there first.

"You're not just using me again, are you? Who've you upset now?"

Vince sighed slightly in relief, although he still managed to look a little hurt. "No one! And I'm not using you, I promise. I... I want you."

Howard looked up at him in astonishment. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear.

"So... are you just going to gawp at me, or are you going to let me kiss you?" Vince said, sounding braver than he felt.

Howard studied him for a moment, his face a perfect mixture of surprise and desire. He nodded, smiling nervously as Vince unconsciously licked his lips, leaving them wet and shiny and tempting. Vince smiled back, warm and genuine, and he ducked his head down again, this time receiving no resistance as he pressed his lips tenderly against those of the Jazz Maverick beneath him, applying more pressure when he heard Howard sigh contentedly, hands caressing his face, stubble brushing against his skin.

Howard moaned as Vince kissed him expertly, his mouth hot and wet, tongue sliding out and launching a duel with his own. This time, he was able to settle into the rhythm of it fairly quickly, and he was just about to tangle his hands into Vince's hair when he was pushed back onto the bed forcefully, Vince straddling him. He gasped as he felt the smaller man's arousal pressing against him, and a sudden heat exploded in his groin at the friction. Things were certainly moving a lot faster than he'd expected, but when Vince rocked against him all coherent thought went out the window, and he let himself get taken over by the new sensations, his cock hardening as Vince leant down to rain kisses over his chest and stomach. Howard gasped and squirmed slightly and Vince smiled against him, nipping and sucking lightly at his flesh, relishing in the goose-bumps he was bringing up on his skin. He crawled up Howard's body and bit down on his earlobe before whispering; "I need you inside me. I **want **you. All of you." He met his lips for a searing kiss, and when he pulled away, Howard said, rather embarrassed, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Vince smiled at him softly. "I'll show you." He kissed him again, then got up and wandered over to his dressing table, rooting through the mess until he came upon a jar of Vaseline He then turned to look at Howard, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. He smiled again and went back to the bed, placing the jar on the bedside table.

Howard watched him through heavy eyes, tensing slightly when Vince tugged his pyjama trousers off and threw them across the room. Vince's eyes widened hungrily at the sight of Howard's rather impressive erection, and he quickly stripped himself of his own bedclothes, grabbing the Vaseline and re-positioning himself over Howard's hips. Undoing the jar, he dug his fingers in, took a generous amount and slathered it over Howard's cock, the man himself thrusting helplessly up into Vince's hand. When he was done, Vince bent down for another kiss.

"You ready?" he murmured against Howard's mouth, and Howard could do nothing but nod in reply. Vince smiled and moved backwards, steadying himself as he positioned backside over his friend's hardness, sinking down onto him slowly, carefully taking Howard in, gasping and moaning the deeper he went.

Howard moaned dizzily, his eyes screwing shut as he was overcome by thousands of sensations he hadn't experienced before, the hot tightness surrounding him making him buck upwards, and he opened his eyes when he heard Vince moan at the action, his face flushed, head tipped back and hair flying out behind him as he moved up at down. Howard thought he looked like a porn star – and sounded like one too - and that only served to turn him on further, his hips rocking to meet Vince's movements, the heat in his body building up and making him feel faint.

Vince leant forward and placed his hands on Howard's chest, bracing himself as he thrust down on him harder and harder. "Fuck, Howard!" he cried out, eyes flying shut as pure ecstasy raced through him.

Howard moved his hands up Vince's thighs, squeezing tightly before he moved one hand to Vince's cock, stroking up and down the length, making him groan and rock unsteadily on top of him. Howard felt his mind start to fog, the sheer pleasure enveloping him as he neared orgasm, his hips rising more and more frantically as he thrust harder upwards, hand tightening around Vince's erection, making him mumble incoherently until suddenly, spectacularly, he shouted out Howard's name and came hard. Howard barely had time to register this as he followed him almost instantly, crying out as he spilled himself inside Vince, panting erratically as he came down from his high.

Vince gasped as he tried to catch his breath, lifting himself off of Howard and collapsing down next to him, an arm going over his chest as he buried his head in his neck. "Wow," he said, as Howard's arms went round him and pulled him closer. "That was amazing."

Howard stared up at the ceiling, trying to get his eyes to regain focus as he lay there feeling like a mass of jelly, his limbs useless, but he eventually managed to turn his head and nuzzle Vince's cheek, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

"Howard?"

"Mmm?"

Vince propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him. "Did you... enjoy it?"

Not being able to find the words to explain exactly how he felt, he instead gave Vince a wide grin, and the smaller man couldn't help but smile back, seemingly satisfied with that response.

They lay there in silence until their breathing returned back to normal, lightly stroking each others skin and stealing tender kisses.

"Vince?"

"Yeah?"

Howard stumbled over his words slightly. "Just... thank you."

"Oh, no. Thank **you**."

xxxx

Vince woke several hours later, and instantly turned on his side, focusing on Howard and confirming to himself that he hadn't actually been dreaming. He ran a finger down Howard's face, the man himself murmuring in his sleep at the touch. Vince grinned wickedly, an idea forming in his pretty brain, and he moved down the bed, pulling away the covers and settling himself between Howard's legs, freezing when the bigger man shifted and mumbled again. Once he'd calmed, Vince gingerly ran his hands up Howard's thighs, leaning forward to press tiny kisses against the warm skin. Howard's cock twitched and Vince grinned, flicking out his tongue and dragging a wet line along the shaft. Air escaped in a rush from Howard's mouth, and Vince paused, eyes flicking upwards to check that he was still asleep. He was, but he had a dreamy expression on his face, one which quickly started to strain, cheeks reddening as Vince took him in fully, feeling delirious as Howard's member hardened in his mouth, and the bigger man groaned so erotically that Vince blushed, and he was now so turned on that he didn't notice when Howard finally awoke until he heard his name being called breathlessly.

"Vince..."

Vince didn't move from his position. Instead, he intensified his ministrations and dug his fingers into Howard's thighs. He felt Howard's hands move into his hair, tugging firmly but gently and he nipped at him lightly before licking and sucking like his life depended on it, humming around Howard's cock and making him thrust upwards.

Howard, meanwhile, felt like he was going to pass out, his skin burning and tingling, the sensations from Vince's hot, wet tongue and lips making his head spin. He pulled at Vince's hair, urging himself deeper into his mouth, craving more of the delicious friction that was surrounding him. Vince had done more than enough for him earlier, when he had stripped him of his virginity and introduced him to the pleasures of raw, passionate sex, but now, to top it all off, he was being given the most amazing blow-job he could have ever imagined. Now knowing what he'd been missing, he cursed himself for not doing it sooner.

Howard lifted his head slightly to watch Vince's head bobbing up and down, his erection sliding in and out of his mouth. The sight of it made him moan loudly, and he felt himself start to tense up, his penis throbbing hotly, and a couple more firm sucks from Vince tipped him over the edge. He shuddered violently as he came, spilling into Vince's mouth and crying out unabashedly.

Vince swallowed around him, licking him clean before moving his way up Howard's body. He rested his chin on Howard's chest and grinned up at him, face flushed and eyes blazing. Howard gently pulled his head up, moving his mouth to Vince's ear.

"You little slut," he growled. Then his eyes widened slightly at what he'd just said; he hadn't even thought – the words had just come tumbling out. All the same, he grinned when Vince moaned against him, hot breath rushing over his skin, hardness pressed against his thigh. High on endorphins and feeling brave, he flipped Vince over in one quick motion, kissing his face and neck, nibbling at his collar bone, and Vince writhed underneath him, lifting his hips as a sign of his urgency. Howard quickly trailed down the rest of his body, hesitating briefly when he came to Vince's erection, before taking him in his mouth and sliding his tongue around the tip, hoping that he was doing it right. Vince gasped and moaned in appreciation, and Howard started to relax, settling into a steady rhythm, and very soon he felt Vince buck against him, orgasm quickly overtaking him. Howard swallowed him down reflexively, the taste of him in his mouth one he wasn't going to forget in a hurry.

Vince panted heavily, snuggling up to Howard as he moved back up beside him. "That was... wow... really, just... wow."

They looked at each other then, all sweaty and dishevelled and red-faced... and promptly burst out laughing. Vince pressed a shaky kiss to Howard's lips, grinning like a lunatic. Neither of them quite knew what was so funny, and eventually their laughter died down, little chuckles escaping their mouths every now and then until there was silence. They lay there, holding each other close, until Vince finally sat up, running a hand through his hair. He pulled a face as he felt the state it was in, and then smiled down suggestively at his companion.

"Shower?"


End file.
